1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-screen, and more particularly, to a multi-screen system and method for segmenting an image based on an allocated ID (identification) and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A multi-screen system displays various images on a plurality of monitors and also displays image segments on a plurality of monitors to produce an enlarged image. Such a multi-screen system can be commonly seen in a stock exchange, a racecourse, a karaoke room, or places or events that require multi-screen system.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a related art multi-screen system. As shown, the related multi-screen system includes an image source 11, such as a TV or a PC, and a distributor 12 for segmenting an image provided from the image source 11 into a predetermined number and for distributing the segmented image segments to a plurality of monitors 13 via a video line. Accordingly, to provide an image to a newly added monitor, the added monitor must be connected to a set port of the distributor 12 through another video line. In addition, if the arrangement of the monitors 13 is changed, the connection of the monitors 13 and the ports must also be changed.